


【花飞】此生不负，不负卿 12

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 武林外史 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 王怜花/白飞飞





	【花飞】此生不负，不负卿 12

12.七八个星天外，两三点雨山前

沐浴更衣之后，披散着头发，王怜花歪在枕头上，心不在焉的看着手里的账本，  
算算时辰，飞飞也该回来了，想来她应该也不会有那个闲情逸致，跟沈浪把酒言欢，  
世人都道女子重情难舍，却不知，就是这样难舍的人，一旦决定放下，就特别的干脆，  
别人都以为，娶了飞飞，他是吃力不讨好的那个，飞飞和沈浪的过往，早就传遍了江湖，  
可是，只有他这当事人心里清楚，现在的飞飞，就只是他的飞飞，非常简单的飞飞，  
她心里，没有那么多的是非对错，没有那么多的道义规矩，不过就是爱我所爱，欲我所欲，  
眼下沈浪记忆错乱的这件事，如果不是他坚持，飞飞根本就不会花心思去理会，  
可是，他这好人也不是白做的，眼下他的大事刚刚开始启动，实在不想沈浪碍手碍脚，  
所以，那瓶子药嘛，自然会治好沈浪那错乱的记忆，不过其他的影响也是免不了的，  
这很正常啊，是药三分毒，他也不过就是听冷大那么一说，也没见过具体的东西，剂量，  
一想到，接下来相当的一段时间之内，沈浪都不能跳出来添乱，他这心里，就很是痛快，  
正得意着，忽然心有所感，他起身下床，放下了账本，来到了门口，笑呵呵的等着，  
白飞飞一推门进屋，人就被抱住了，熟悉的男子气息扑面而至，她心里一下子放松下来，  
也没说话，就那么放任自己赖在对方的怀抱里，柔弱无骨的依附着，温暖又舒适，  
王怜花低头看了看那撞进自己怀里就一动不动的女人，心里欢喜的冒着粉红泡泡，  
这么去了一趟仁义山庄，看时辰，她还真就是，茶水都没有坐下来喝一口，  
他忍不住的笑着在她耳边说，飞飞，看把你急的，这么急不可耐的回来赴我的床 上之约？  
她没说话，也没抬头，只是渐渐的连耳朵都红了，他于是不言不语的开始脱她的衣服，  
外衫滑落，他一弯身抱起了她，去到床上，又毫不客气的接着脱下了她的中衣，  
到最后，她被他脱得只剩下一件贴身小衣在身上，他很是满意的看着自己的成果，  
她很是窘迫的缩进了被子里，绯红着一张脸，不明所以的看着他，  
他一本正经的跟她说，从哪被打断的，就得从哪接着来，  
然后，他就扯过了被子，将她抱进了怀里揉 搓抚 摸着，  
在她忍耐不住时候吻住了她，尽数吞下了她那撩人勾魂的声音，  
没多大功夫，男子的中衣和女子的小衣尽数被弃之一旁，锦被之下，尽是旖旎好时光，  
这甜腻腻的好日子一过，就是三个多月的时光，

江湖之上，风起云涌，依附于快活城的小门小派，不知不觉，陆陆续续的消失消亡，  
武林势力格局，也在无形之中渐渐的发生着改变，快活城的局面慢慢吃紧，  
仁义山庄里，沈浪自从记忆错乱之后就很是心灰意懒，练功的时候还差点走火入魔，  
这样风起云涌晦暗不明的日子里，冷大出于万全的考虑，替沈浪推掉了一切应酬事务，  
让他在山庄里一心一意的休养生息，磨练武功，提升修为，  
在冷大看来，谁生谁死，都比不上自己山庄的安危来的要紧，  
朱七七来了几次，无一例外吃了闭门羹，不是沈浪不待见她，是冷家兄弟，  
冷大担心朱七七又惹出不必要的麻烦，妨碍了沈浪全神贯注的练功，  
冷二自知闯下了天大的祸事，怕朱七七那大嘴巴把这事关生死的消息告诉给快活王，  
冷三呢，无辜被冷二牵连，被冷大迁怒，多一事不如少一事，也不想招呼伺候这位大小姐，  
沈浪偶尔出关的时候，冷大很是含糊的说朱七七来过，沈浪也不过就是沉默着一言不发，  
其实呢，那时候，朱七七不是来过，而是就在山庄门口叉着腰泼妇一般大喊大叫呢，  
阴差阳错，这一番记忆错乱，让沈浪看清楚了很多从前从未想到过看到过的隐情，  
他的心里，一直隐隐作痛，他终于明白，白飞飞是如何一点一点被他推到天涯海角的，  
有些事，之前一直苦苦追寻而不得，现在，这一番乱七八糟之后，反而豁然顿悟，  
他终于明白了白飞飞和王怜花成亲的源头，就是快活王之前对白飞飞做的那番手脚，  
他已然想到，当时白飞飞中的，应该不是毒，而是某种药，她是被快活王下了药，  
如果是中毒，哪里还需要把她那样子送到青楼里现场拍卖，看她等死岂不是更痛快更简单？  
而王怜花语焉不详的刚好撞上给飞飞解毒，其实也不是解毒，而是顺势而为，顺其自然，  
正因为是这样，此后种种发生在飞飞身上的事，便都非常自然的说的通了，  
不管到后来她的心里还有没有他沈浪，也不管她心里想要的男人到底是谁，  
发生的，就是已经发生了的，因缘际会，那时那刻的情境之下，找到她的人是王怜花，  
自然，陪在她身边，为她中和了药力，得到了她身子的人，也是王怜花，  
这就是为什么，没有任何征兆的，飞飞就那样住进了王怜花的山庄，王怜花的院子，  
好在，王怜花对飞飞，从来都是与众不同，她在他心里，也总是不同于别人，  
所以，他也没有像对待别的女人那样，露水情缘，而是这样隆重正式的迎娶了她，  
早在大婚洞房花烛夜之前，飞飞她早早就已经是王怜花的女人了，她没有选择，  
这就是她为什么那么干脆的放下了过往，放下了曾经那样全身心去爱的他，沈浪，  
他和飞飞之间，隔着的不仅仅是仁义山庄庄主和幽灵宫主的距离，  
还有了另外一种永远都无法跨越的山海之隔，她的身子，已经无奈的托付给了另一个男人，  
只是，最让沈浪心痛的是，事到如今，察言观色，她向王怜花托付的，已然是全部的身心，  
她的身体不必再说，连云山庄他闯入的那个早上，他已经看得出，她的心里，有王怜花，  
她的穿着，她的神情，她对着王怜花笑的样子，做出的表示，都说明，她对王怜花有情，  
王怜花可以趁人之危的得到飞飞，却不能够勉强飞飞嫁给他成为他的妻子，  
可是如今，他们已经成亲了，就说明，飞飞是愿意的，是心甘情愿的，

从前，他也面对过和白飞飞的离别，那时候，她是要和宋离远走高飞，  
那时候，他不担心也不是特别的难过，他知道，不论她和宋离去了哪里，走了多远，  
她心里的男人，她爱的男人，她牵挂的放不下的男人，都只是他，都只是他沈浪一个，  
可是，如今，他是真的彻头彻尾的失去了白飞飞，她就这样笑着纵身投入了王怜花的怀抱，  
不同于宋离的那一次，这一次，她心里的男人，她情之所钟的男人，不再是他沈浪，  
而是她名正言顺的丈夫，夫君，一个可以名正言顺对她为所欲为的男人，王怜花，  
这三个多月一来，江湖上一波未平一波又起，王怜花却始终在和白飞飞一起游山玩水，  
送药的第二天，王怜花就带着白飞飞离开了连云山庄，开始了游山玩水的漫长旅程，  
没有是非，没有恩怨，没有身份地位的阻隔，王怜花带着白飞飞，自由自在的双宿双飞，  
而这，曾经就是沈浪对生活的全部梦想，只是，他从来都放不下自己肩上所谓的责任道义，  
他不能去想白飞飞欣喜快乐的表情，不能去想她大开眼界又惊又喜的笑容，他会疯魔，  
他更不能去想夜色之下人家夫妻之间的相依相偎，不能去想白飞飞那妩媚的春情，他会嫉妒，  
全天下的人都知道，白飞飞是他沈浪的女人，可是，她真的是吗，  
她不是，她从来都不是，他心里重重叠叠的东西，终于没有让他和白飞飞走到那一步，  
从前的时候，他始终觉得，太多太多的东西，横在他和白飞飞之间，不可逾越，  
到了这个时候，他才发现，曾经的那些阻隔，和她的美好相比，实在都算不得什么，  
可惜，他顿悟的太晚，太迟，她的心早就已经伤透了，寒透了，她被迫抛弃了他，  
无数个紧要的关头，无数个选择的十字路口，曾经的他，都没有把她看的那么重要，  
自然而然，他的无数个选择最后导致的结果，就是这样渐渐的远离了她，疏远了她，  
如今，她再也不会为他心碎，为他流泪，为他辗转到天明，他彻底的成为了她尘封的过去，  
江湖谣传，王怜花娶了飞飞，洞房夜是多么的有苦说不出，是被戴了帽子的那一个，  
他和王怜花却都很清楚，王怜花是多么的幸运，多么的有福气，他得到了完完整整的飞飞，  
她的人，她的心，她的妩媚风情，她的简单纯粹，从今以后，就只有王怜花一个人独享，  
而所有的这些，只有亲身得到的人，才会知道是多么的珍贵，多么的妙不可言，  
仁义山庄几乎每天都有收到来自各处的消息，字里行间，多多少少带来关于白飞飞的消息，  
她在赏花，她在游湖，她在雨中嫣然一笑，她在马上英姿飒飒，她在天地间自由自在，  
当然还有，她在他身边，她在他怀里，她被他搂着，她被他抱着，她被他眷恋的亲吻着，  
她的脸上，没有了曾经的凝重和伤悲，她的眉梢眼角，都是快乐娇羞的笑意，  
王怜花旁若无人的宠着她，捧着她，护着她，纵着她，爱着她，享受着她，也让她享受着，  
她是千面公子王怜花心尖尖上的宝贝，是他唯一全心全意呵护爱恋的女人，  
沈浪甚至看到消息说，大婚之前，白飞飞为了王怜花到青楼欢场中抛头露面，化名卿卿，  
王怜花为了让她消气，居然也就在自己的场子里打破原则，史无前例的陪了她好几天，  
到现在，放眼天下，再没有哪个自认如何色艺双绝的女子，敢造次使用卿卿这个名字，  
据说，当时的白飞飞，一出场就惊艳了全场的男人，直到现在，这个名字还让人回味无穷，  
沈浪在唇齿间默默的念着回味着这个名字，卿卿，卿卿，心头泛起层层叠叠的柔情，  
他能想象得出，她那倾国倾城绝世无双的样子，她那烟视媚行颠倒众生的姿容，  
就连沈浪自己，也不得不佩服王怜花的眼光和果断，以及那份浪子回头金不换的决心和豪情，  
世人都羡慕他沈浪，他却无比的羡慕王怜花，羡慕王怜花的生活，王怜花拥有和得到的，

涓涓细流，汇成江海，随着外围势力的消亡，快活城的局面越来越紧张，  
快活王始终觉得是有人在后面操纵着局面，可是事实却是非常正常的黑白相争，  
因为不过就是没有什么关联的小打小闹，仁义山庄也就一直不理不睬，不闻不问，  
快活王每次派出人马寻根究底，顺藤摸瓜，导致的就是更多的纷争和敌对，  
到后来，快活城也只能无可奈何的做壁上观，默默等待仁义山庄出头应对，  
为了这，快活王明里暗里的打发朱七七来了好几次，却都被拒之门外，  
快活王咽不下这口气，就又怂恿朱富贵去一探究竟，却被告知，沈浪和冷家兄弟都不在，  
确实，沈浪和冷家兄弟都不在庄内，沈浪一直心神不定不能全心全意的练功恢复，  
冷大权衡之下，就劝说沈浪搬去了一处幽静的别院，希望能够有助于他凝神聚气，  
就在沈浪等人离开仁义山庄没多久，黑白之争，愈演愈烈，终于爆发大事件，  
快活王座下的色使和财使，先后死于非命，气使宋离也身负重伤，熊猫下落不明，  
快活王震怒，誓言要血洗江湖，白道群情激奋，跃跃欲试要一举踏平快活城，  
沈浪出关之后，第一时间获悉了这些消息，一时间沉默不语，独自出神，  
白飞飞送药离去之前的最后一句话，他一直铭记在心，从未忘记，从未轻视，  
或许，那就是她能够为他做的最后一件事，也是她嫁作他人妇之后，最后的一点私心杂念，  
他清楚的知道王怜花放不下的执念，却不打算贸然的出手干预或者出面阻拦，  
他不想看到白飞飞受难，也不能看到她受难，他也不是神，他心里也有私心是非，  
快活王的生死算不得什么，江湖纷争从未停歇，也不是什么大事，沈浪冷静旁观，  
他要看清楚，这是个什么样的棋局，最后的归宿又在哪里，白飞飞处在什么样的位置，  
无路如何，他都不能眼看着，她刚刚嫁人做了新妇没多久，就成了惨淡悲痛的寡妇，  
他也要看清楚，王怜花对他的仁义山庄，对这个广大的江湖，是个什么样的谋划打算，  
一举不慎，他就真的要面对白飞飞的横眉冷对，满腔怒火，剑锋所指，甚至玉石俱焚，  
凡此种种，万众期待之下，仁义山庄少见的没有任何表示，没有任何动作，一派沉静，  
与此同时，和快活城最是不能水火相容的连云山庄，也没有任何表示，任何动作，  
大家都知道，王怜花正和如花美眷比翼双飞，游山玩水，乐不思归，  
熊猫的丐帮，为了稳住当下危如累卵的局面，只能中立的两不相帮，两不干涉，  
只是，山雨欲来风满楼，总有人咽不下那口气，总有人不知道天高地厚，  
于是乎，在快活王亲自出手杀了一派掌门之后，江湖混战乱成一团，  
快活城从最开始的春风得意眼高于顶，很快就腹背受敌，四面楚歌，  
无数的陈年旧账是非恩怨沸反盈天，群情激愤，快活城成了过街的老鼠，人人喊打，  
城门失火殃及池鱼，这番风浪之下，仁义山庄也未能幸免，  
沈浪和快活王的恩怨传遍了天下，他当初一笑泯恩仇的举动，也惹来八方非议，  
人人都在说，如果当时他当机立断伸张正义，那么，就不会再有这后来的无数冤魂，  
一夜之间，沈浪就被从仁义大侠的宝座上拉了下来，抛入了万丈深渊，  
很多门派世家甚至公开表态，要和仁义山庄划清界限，了断往来，方能雪耻，  
冷大拿着一大叠的消息信函愁眉不展，沈浪倒还冷静镇定，从容自若，  
他在默默等待，等待关于白飞飞的消息传来，然后才能决定接下来要如何行动，  
事到如今，他才渐渐领悟白飞飞那简短的一句话里隐含的深意，也就越发心存感念，  
他也明白了王怜花送药的隐含之意，就是要他避而不出，不要横加干涉，  
只是，沈浪心里很明白，无论什么样的局面，到最后，都会有个清楚明朗的结果，  
他要做的，就是在需要作出选择的时候，做出理智冷静的选择，力求全身而退，  
在那个需要作出选择的时刻到来之前，他就应该沉默的作壁上观，看清楚局面，  
这是王怜花为了白飞飞对他和仁义山庄的手下留情，也是给了他一次化敌为友的机会，  
对这个江湖，沈浪从未看的如此清楚透彻，他早已经看的明明白白，  
从和白飞飞大婚成亲之后，王怜花就放下了但求复仇无谓生死的意念，  
由蛇化龙，一飞冲天，真真正正的展开了，搏击长空翱翔万里的鲲鹏之志，  
所谓江湖，武林，人心，不过都是他王怜花手上的棋局，翻手为云，覆手为雨，任意而为，  
幽灵宫的一场大火，让两个人涅槃重生，龙啸凤吟，气吞山河，势不可挡，  
沈浪是可以尽一己之力，力挽狂澜，拨乱反正，但是却不能不自量力的逆大势而为，  
到了眼下的这个形势，他只能希望，  
白飞飞心存一念之仁，不要放任王怜花伤及太多无辜之人，

江风扑面，温暖宜人，星光点点，渔歌袅袅，缕缕不绝，  
白飞飞安然的窝在王怜花的怀里，一叶扁舟，带着他们两个顺流而下，不辩东西南北，  
在他身边，和他一起，去哪里，在什么地方，根本就没什么要紧，也无所谓，  
天地之大，有他的地方就是家，他的怀抱，就是天下最安全，最温暖的所在，  
她在江湖上凄风苦雨的飘摇了那么多年，终于有了自己的归宿，  
王怜花一手握着酒壶，一手抚摸着怀中佳人的长发，很是不羁逍遥，  
那些个层出不穷的江湖是非，离他们很远很远，好像全然没有任何的关系，  
白飞飞心里很清楚，这一切，血雨腥风也好，铁血纷争也罢，不过都是王怜花的手笔，  
她冷眼旁观，半点心念也不动，只要他高兴就好，他想做什么，她就陪着他做什么，  
微微转头，看到他带着笑意的样子，她心念一动，就从他怀中坐起身来，  
从他手里拿过了酒壶，就像当初那样子，很是豪气干云的痛饮了一番，唇边带笑，  
王怜花支着头，坐在那里，很是欣赏的看着面前这随心所欲的绝色女子，他的妻子，  
眼中的笑意越来越深，心中越来越觉得温暖畅快，忍不住的从她手里拿回了酒壶，  
将最后一口甘醇喝下，然后，搂过来她，扶住了她的头，徐徐将那淳厚度入她口中，  
她不胜酒力的软倒在他怀中，也不知道是酒性太烈，还是她喝的太多，太快，  
他磨蹭着她粉嫩的脸，闻着她身上馥郁的味道，蹂躏着她的耳垂，在她耳边说，  
飞飞，那小院子里，那天晚上，你这么喝酒的时候，我就已然很想要你，  
她低低笑着，微微的转开了脸，调笑一般的问他，要我？怎么个要法？生吞还是活剥？  
他挑了挑眉，眯着眼睛看了看怀里有恃无恐巧笑嫣然的女人，这女人，真心不知深浅，  
在她腰间摸了一把，成功惹来她的惊喘，吻上她嘴唇的同时，他的手悄然没入她两腿之间，  
她只来得及嗯了一声，就马上羞红了脸慌里慌张的挣扎，却只是为他的手提供了更多便利，  
他熟门熟路的撩拨挑逗着她，在唇齿间索要占有着她，她很快就无法抑制的情动绵软，  
等到她颤抖痉挛着抱紧了他，销魂的呻吟，他内心的小野兽也已经全面爆发，  
用自己的斗篷裹紧了她之后，他抱着她纵身而起，回到了低调奢侈的大船上去，  
就那样抱着她回到了主卧船舱，迫不及待的将衣衫不整还在微微喘息的她压在身下，  
攻城略地，尽情抚爱，她云鬓散乱，半推半就，半遮半掩，眼神迷离，正是醉人好风景，  
他俯下身，抱紧了她，飞飞，就算没有快活王的七日媚，我也会不择手段留你在身边，  
你这身子，你这颗心，你这副诱人销魂的样子，注定只能由我一个人独占，  
我想要你，想要这样子得到你，占有你，让你成为我的女人，已经很久很久了，  
她先是微微一愣，看了他一会之后，抚摸着他的脸，向他献上了她甜美诱人的嘴，

明月别枝惊鹊，清风半夜鸣蝉，稻花香里说丰年，听取蛙声一片。


End file.
